


Devil Nights

by spellwing777



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Dan being a sub, Dirty Talk, F/M, Laurie being a dom, M/M, Multi, Rory topping, Seriously a lot of kinks in this one, Sex, looots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwing777/pseuds/spellwing777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill to the kinkmeme prompt: www.spam-monster.livejournal.com/4155.html?thread=11339323#t11339323 "Laurie restrains Dan while Rorschach fucks him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Nights

If she was pressed, she'd say it had been building up for a week.

Dan had been out of town the last week on the family business, and when he'd gotten back late last night he'd been exhausted, so that was a no-go. She'd also been on the rag for a couple days while he'd been gone, and while Dan was okay with swimming the red sea with a condom on, Walter was a firm 'do not pass go do not collect 200 dollars' NO when it came to that. Normally she didn't mind because fucking on the rag was a thing she could take or leave anyway-no matter what people said about it helping with the cramps-but even after she'd been in the clear Walter couldn't help out. She'd discovered that without the presence of Dan, Walter became even more of a nervous wreck and couldn't handle intimacy, no matter how much he wanted to. And he'd tried, too. She thinks his mangler of a childhood might have given him abandonment issues, but whatever it was it left him a sobbing wreck in the middle of a make out session that quashed any hopes of getting him to finally fuck her. That was the one thing he'd so far hadn't gotten up the courage to do was topping her or Dan, and he'd almost reached that point before Dan's scent on the pillow had hit him out of nowhere. It had taken damn near an hour for him to get his crying under control, and it was really a distressing episode for both of them because she'd never seen him bawl and he was horribly embarrassed and apologetic.

Just that one hour had really done a number on his self-confidence. Which was that last thing he needed, considering the poor guy had been massively repressed for his whole life, and even now she was pretty sure he wouldn't wack off by himself. Which was the total opposite of Dan, who was a massively kinky perv and she was laissez-faire enough to be game for anything. But, being loved fiercely by the both of them got Walt to finally open up. As it turned out, he was a thirsty little slut that could be set off by the littlest things. He could come at least twice a day-morning and evening-though the record so far was six in a 24-hour period (They'd been stuck inside because of mountains of snow and Dan had been curious). He could come almost as often as her, which was pretty impressive for a guy. 

For all that though, their sex life had stalled at just one so far unattainable goal: for Walter to take some fucking control in the bedroom and top her like they both wanted. And that had been the goal that day, but apparently all those months of character-building exercise was bullshit. After that terrible fiasco, his self-confidence reached an all-time low and stayed that way even after Dan came back. He needed a magic feather or the guy might not try again, and she just might have the solution.

Rorschach.

Walter might be meek and submissive but Rorschach _wasn't_. Rorschach didn't deliberate, Rorschach didn't doubt himself, Rorschach didn't question his own self-worth or agonize about _anyone's_ perception of him. Which made him come off as a dick sometimes, and she'd thoroughly hated him before she'd gotten to know Walter under a clusterfuck of events. A crowbar and potential head trauma had been involved, mixed in with her practicality and concern overriding Dan's weak protests about not taking of his mask. In one fell swoop they'd both gotten to know neurotic Walter, a night-and-fucking-day inverse of Rorschach. It hadn't been love at first sight, but it had definitely evolved from there.

But while she loved Walter, his alter-ego Rorschach was the guy with the balls. Jumping his bones in costume might give him the courage needed to fuck her, and it would give him the boost of confidence the guy desperately needed. Plus, it would have the added benefit of getting both their rocks off. She might be horny on a week without sex, but she wacked off regularly. He, on the other hand, didn't, and _had_ to be starving for it. One or both of them had been jacking him of or fucking him nearly every day since they'd started this, and that was over a month ago. After that long of getting it regular a week without must be torture, and his self-imposed prohibition of not topping her or Dan must be wearing thin.

It was also kinda kinky, because he'd never done it in costume since he was usually too focused on the streets to have the time of day for nooky, but this time he could feel his eyes on her as she sauntered closer. There wasn’t any real bump and grind too it, so it could still be totally innocuous, but she definitely had his attention from the way his whole body was half-turned towards her.

She cruised her way past him to lean on a patch of brick, letting the glancing beam of a streetlight fall on her. She was pretty sure the stark light and shadow was highlighting every curve in her costume and giving him a pretty good idea of what was under it. She wasn't wearing the silk and bathing suit combo anymore-both of her boys had gotten her to change it-but she'd stopped them from putting her into a goddamn muumuu. The latex and Kevlar she wore now covered and was more practical, but it was definitely skin-tight and she would bet her perky ass he was looking.

"Quiet night." She said, giving him a wolfish grin.

She could _hear_ the glove leather squeak when he clenched his fists from here.

"...Very quiet." He growled, stepping towards her.

 _Here fishy, fishy..._ "Pity this alley is so empty."

"Likely no one around for blocks." He agreed, his voice dropping down a few registers as he prowled closer. Fuck, she wished she'd thought of seducing him in costume ages ago. He was actually being confidant and almost predatory, and it was really fucking sexy.

As soon as he was in range she pulled him in by the scarf and he let her, pulling up the mask so he could kiss her, good and rough. He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her further down the wall, out of the light and away from any potentially prying eyes. They necked for a little bit until she could feel his half-hard cock riding against her thigh and his kisses getting desperate, so she took pity on him and slid a hand to his groin to cup him. He gasped and mirrored her, making her arch as he stroked over her clit, the sensation still electric even through the latex.

She kept her touches light, because she wanted him to come inside of her, not all over her. With her other hand she slipped the thin band of black aside, and he only hesitated a moment before his fingers were back. Bare, because he was a considerate bastard, although she would have liked the roughness of the gloves since she was wet enough to drip and the friction would have felt amazing.

It wasn't long before he was sliding his fingers inside her cunt, lightly fucking her. He was sucking hard at her neck now, and trying his damnedest to grind up into her hand. She kept it just far away enough to keep him from getting enough friction to get off, and he made a desperate, hungry noise. She grinned at the choked noise he made when she undid his belt and scooped him out of his pants, and shakily moaned when she wrapped a hand around him and gave him a good, firm stroke. _Well, it's now or never._

"I want you to fuck me."

Predictably, he tried to jump in shock but she still had a hand around his dick so instinct kept him from doing anything more than freezing in place.

"Cant." His voice was strangled, but his cock twitched in interest.

"Why not?" She nibbled daintily at his jaw, making him shiver.

"Don't-" He gasped, and his voice rose in pitch when she resumed stroking. "D-don't want. To, hnng, hurt you."

Huh, so that's why he hadn't wanted to top all this time? She never would have guessed it was that, but she wasn't a delicate little flower and he wasn't some out-of-control monster that he sometimes pictured himself as. While she appreciated the concern, he needed to know that he could trust her, and himself.

"Trust me, you won’t." She said softly, and then grinned. "Not with how wet I am."

He chocked, but didn't struggle when she maneuvered him close. He didn't usually make a lot of noise, but he couldn't help but make a long, hedonistic moan as he worked his way in. He tried his best to hold back, but a bite to his neck was enough to snap his hips and grind into her hard and deep. A hissed _'god yes, just like that'_ was more than enough incentive to get him the pound her like they both wanted. And it was perfect, fucking perfect, and he wasn't gonna last long, but that okay because neither was she-

Until she heard footsteps.

"Stop." She hissed, and he froze. Before he could go into a panic about what he'd done wrong she jerked her head in the direction of the noise. 

He listened, and the footsteps were getting closer. Whoever it was, they were stealthy, but not stealthy enough to sneak up on two vigilantes, no matter how distracted they were. They jerked apart and tided up, falling into fighting stances.

Of course, seconds after they did just that, it was Nite Owl that rounded the corner.

“God damn it, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Laurie snapped, and Dan cocked and eyebrow at her, looking faintly amused.

“Hey now, some of us are working.” He gave them both a knowing look. “Instead of slacking off.”

Rorschach tried uselessly to blend into the shadows, the blots on his mask gathering heavily on his cheeks.

Laurie just smirked. “You’re just jealous that weren’t here to join.” She cocked her head. “Unless that’s why you stopped by...?”

His face fell, and his tome went serious. “No, actually I came to pick you up.”

It would just be all their fucking luck that Nite Owl had happened to catch the tail-end of a conversation on the frequency scanner when he was fiddling with Archie. Damn it, she knew they should have just stayed in the ship with him instead of going looking for trouble, and now they were haring off to go stop a cocaine shipment instead of banging like rabbits. Fuck these guys for interrupting, and she told them so with vindictive kicks to their ‘nads. Rorschach...well, Rorschach tore through them like a human buzz saw. A human buzz saw with probably the worst case of blue balls, ever, and she could sympathize. Although seeing him knife through them, leaving a path of groaning thugs strewn behind him like he was a force of nature was titillating in its own way, and made her want to sex up this ferocious bastard even more. 

“A little frustrated there, buddy?” Nite Owl said with a big, shit-eating grin. 

Rorschach snarled and kicked a thug struggling into awareness back into unconsciousness as he zip-tied them. She had to admire Dan for having the balls to tease him now, and she wondered if she could goad Rory into nailing him to the floor of his ridiculous owl-ship. Then again, maybe she wouldn’t have to help if Nite Owl Kept up the whole ‘flirting with death’ shit he was pulling now.

As soon as the crooks were neatly packaged for the police and the cops were called, they headed back to the ship, the pale light of dawn chasing their heels. They rocketed off to home, and it wasn’t until them were above the clouds that Laurie made her move.

Rorschach sucked in a breath when she straddled him, and she felt his cock stir back into life almost immediately as she started to give him a nice, slow lap dance. She tossed Dan a wide grin, almost laughing at the pole-axed look on his face. And, because she was a terrible person, she zipped the costume down just past her breasts, and freed the from the industrial-strength sports bra. The relief of getting them out felt like divine mercy, but it felt even better when Rorschach took the initiative and started going to town on them. He practically buried his face in her tits, making Dan-the poor bastard-stare hungrily and try not to crash the damn ship. Walt had always been a breast man, and it seemed Rory here was a big fan too, tempting her for a second to introduce the idea of titty fucking to him. She had different ideas for tonight though.

As soon as the ship docked, she slid off his lap, and she could feel from the way his arms tensed he wanted to pin her in place and keep her from getting away. He respected her to much to actually do it, but feeling how badly he wanted to made her cunt twitch. She made a come-hither motion towards Dan, moving towards the back of the ship as she did, and he limped over to her as fast as he could. Rorschach followed behind, probably not happy about his spot being taken, but he wouldn’t stay that way for long.

“Laurie-ACK!” Dan squawked, sounding more like a parrot than his namesake as she effortlessly twisted his reaching arm behind him. Grabbing the other one, she then kicked his legs out from under him, and in two moves she had him pinned on his stomach to Archie’s steel grating. He squirmed, testing her grip, and made a frustrated noise when it didn’t give. 

“What the hell Laurie?” He said, sounding confused and annoyed.

“Aw, come one Dan.” She cooed. “Did you really think I wouldn’t get you back for earlier?”

He laughed. “Alright, alright. I deserve a little bit of punishment for that.” He turned his head to the side to grin up at her. “What do you have in mind?”

She kept an iron grip on his wrists, but slid one hand down to give his ass a nice squeeze. She saw Rorschach clench his fists as she groped Dan, and she could see his cock twitch through the material, his erection highlighted with the damp mess she’d left on the pinstripes.

“I don’t, but Rory here might.” She accentuated her words with a hard slap to his ass, making him raise his hips and clench his asscheeks. 

Rorschach was getting one hell of a show and a great view, but she knew that alone wasn’t going to be quite enough to get him to fuck Nite Owl. He needed just one last push and he’d be on him like a freight train and she knew just the thing.

“Do you want Rorschach to fuck you?”

He gasped, eye’s going wide, too shocked to say anything. Another slap snapped him out of it, and she repeated the question, close to his ear.

“Do. You. Want. _Rorschach_.” She growled. “To fuck you.”

Dan whimpered and raised his head so he could lock eyes with Rorschach.

“Please?”

That was the magic fucking word and now he was on him, cave man unleashed. Rorschach wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back to press that nice, plush ass against his groin, grinding against him to let him feel what was going to wreck him. Dan spread his legs and ground back, whimpering and turning pleading eyes up to Laurie. The kinky bastard was usually the one in control in the bedroom because of his experience with the Twilight lady, and he was a cheerful dom that was happy in his role. Right now though, the whole helpless submissive role was looking pretty good on him too. 

“Don’t tease him Rory.” She cooed, taking pity on the poor guy.

Rorschach growled, and yanked Dan’s pants down, exposing his pasty cheeks, flushed with arousal and still reddened from where she slapped him. He couldn’t resist giving them a teasing stroke though, and she couldn’t blame him because Dan really did have such a nice bubble but. In her opinion Walt had the distinction of the nicest ass because it was perfectly round and compact and you could bounce a quarter off it, but Dan’s had great appeal too. The both admired it for a second before Laurie tossed him the lube so he could get to work. He caught it neatly, and nipped at the fingers of his gloves so he could pull them off-

“L-leave them on?” Dan begged, flushing.

Rorschach paused, then leaned over him to growl in his ear. “Pervert.”

Dan whined pathetically, and Laurie was impressed. Their shy wallflower had managed to do a 180⁰ and turn into this aggressive dom, and damn they all were enjoying the reversal. And not only was it really fucking sexy, it was probably doing a Walt’s confidence a fuckton of good. 

Rorschach bit his shoulder for good measure, then rocked back onto his heels so he could prep Dan for what was to come. Surprisingly he didn’t spill the lube everywhere when he poured some on Dan, a trick she’d never learned. Eh, she supposed he was close to being an expert at this though, he’d done it for himself often enough so Dan could fuck him. Good at stretching and finger-fucking too, judging the way Dan was moaning. He seemned really focused now though, almost like he was feeling around for something-

“Ohgod _there_.” Dan gasped.

Ahh, the holy grail of male erogenous zone: the prostate. Soon Dan was reduced to inarticulate garbling of Rorschach’s name as he went to town on the sensitive bundle of nerves. It took him damn near a minute to string enough syllables together to get out a weak, shaky ‘please’.

Rorschach paused. “ ‘Please’ what?”

Laurie could swear her grin was splitting her face in half from how fucking perfect this was.

“F-fuck me?” Dan was _begging_ Jesus. Apparently Rory found that just as sexy as she did, because he shivered all over and couldn’t get his belt and fly undone fast enough. He had to be careful hauling himself out though, because he was hard enough to hang drywall on, and judging from how slick he was the mess on the seam of his pants wasn’t just from her. Some part of her that wasn’t consumed with mind-breaking lust giggled about the dry-cleaning expenses, but it stopped being funny when he rasped his request for a condom. Then she couldn’t think much about anything when Rorschach rolled it on, and carefully pushed his way in. She could see from the way his arms were shaking he was doing his very best not to impale Dan all in one go. Dan probably could take it, what with all the toys he used on himself and her strapon, but Rorschach was still a gentleman in the middle of a hot-and-heavy session.

Dan wiggled a little to get the last inch in, cooing happily once he had him deep in his ass. He paused then, letting Dan adjust to him, and probably trying not to bust a nut right away. She happily took this halftime opportunity to make herself more comfortable.

“One sec.” She unwound Ror’s scarf and used it to tie Dan’s wrists together, giving her hands a brake, buts he still kept a hand grip on the ends of the scarf, knowing how much Dan loved being restrained. She finally settled in front of Dan, with her legs open in invitation. 

Dan could take a hint, and both she and Rorschach moaned when he went to work. Rorschach started to move then, in slow, torturous strokes. Dan had always been vocal in bed so he moaned damn near continuously as he was fucked. But if Dan was vocal, it was Laurie that was the real talker. Nothing her boys could do could top her dirty talk, and she was shamelessly proud of the fact.

“Mmm, you like being fucked, don’t you Dan?” She cooed, and he garbled something that might have been a ‘yes’. Rorschach sucked in a breath and started to speed up, and she grinned.

“You like how his cock feels inside of you?” She pushed his cowl and goggles off, the better to see him roll beseeching eyes up to her as he whimpered and sucked desperately on her clit; also so she could wind her hands into his hair.

“Want him to nail you to the floor?” She tugged sharply, just the way he liked it. “Want him to fucking _wreck_ you?”

Dan wailed, begging for Rorschach to go _harder, harder, oh god harder-_ and holy fuck did Rorschach oblige. He sobbed as Rorschach practically bent him in half, his arms wrapped around Dan’s waist to pin him in place so he could hammer him within an inch of his life. Her orgasm hit like a nuclear warhead to the base of her spine, sucked out of her clit by Dan’s plump lips, and from the sound of his guttural yell-the first time he’d ever made noise when he orgasmed-it seemed Rorschach came just as hard. They paused panting hard, trying to get their breath back, until Dan made a soft noise of complaint.

“Aww, sweetie.” She cooed. “We haven’t forgotten about you.”

She expertly flipped him onto his back, and now they could both see his throbbing cock, flushed a dark red and dripping pre-cum. Dan had insane stamina, so he hadn’t come even from the intense pounding, but Laurie knew what would tip him over the edge. She ranged over him, teasing him with her breasts over his face and letting him suck on her tits, giving her time to recover from her orgasm and to let him rest for a second so he wouldn’t be too sensitive when she sank down on him. She finally straddled him, and it was almost ridiculously easy to slide down onto him. He moaned shakily when she did, and she started to move, slowly rocking. 

Rorschach, to her surprise and delight, decided to ‘help’ by coming up from behind her and stroking her breasts as she worked with his bare hands. He’d taken off his gloves because he liked the feel of her skin, and so he could get a more delicate touch to lightly pinch her nipples. Dan might be a big fan of those gloves, but both she and Dan moaned in appreciation, Laurie loving the sensation and Dan enjoying the show. She sped up, and Rorschach moved with her perfectly, pinching her nipples just the right side of too hard. He also reached down to stroke her clit, so she could have a second, smaller orgasm when Dan had his. Dan’s seemed to go on forever, his abs shaking and quivering under her like she was riding a small earthquake. 

She rode him through it, and finally slid off feeling pretty damn satisfied with herself. She kissed Dan for a bit, the kisses sloppy because they were both feeling a little drunk from all the endorphins. She then reached around to hook an arm around Rorschach’s neck so she could feed him syrupy kisses until she felt a familiar nudge to her thigh. Apparently he’d gotten his second wind and she happily tumbled him to the floor, grinning as she pulled him on top of her and stripped off the condom because she liked it bare. She was slick down to her knees with her own lube and Dan’s cum, so he didn’t even have to work her up before he slid in, still able to fuck her pretty damn hard even though he just came a little over ten minutes ago. Dan groaned and mustered the strength to roll over and wiggle over to them, dipping his head down to lick at them both right at the spot where they joined. Rorschach’s second-and her third-orgasm of the night was still fucking beautiful, but more diffuse, and deeper. 

She quivered and mewled as Dan cleaned her the au-natural way when Rorschach pulled out, and Rory did the same when Dan wrapped his mouth around his softening cock and gently licked and sucked their combined juices off him. After that he managed to untie Nite Owl, and all of them just collapsed into a untidy tangle, until they gained the motor control necessary to haul themselves off the floor and down the ramp. It felt like it took forever, but they all managed to strip and clean themselves up, even indulging in a shared shower. When they all stumbled out, she couldn’t resist giving Walter’s perky ass a light slap. 

“You’re such a stud.” She said, giving him a cheesy grin. Walter snorted and smiled back at her, that somewhat depressed look gone from his eyes. Dan got in on this too by coming up behind him and enfolding him a hug, nuzzling the side of his neck.

“That was so hot, buddy.” He cooed happily, looking beautifully wrecked, and Walter glowed from all the praise. Dan didn’t know the exact details of why Walt had been in such low spirits-he would have just _died_ if Laurie told him-but he was informed that something had happened in the bedroom, and it had left him with some insecurity issues. Both she and Dan were happy to see that Walter had apparently gotten his confidence back and then some, and Laurie was glad her scheme had worked, and in such a fucking awesome way.

They stumbled to bed at last and pretty much sank into dreams instantaneously, except for Laurie, who stayed up by sheer force of will just so she could look over them. Walter’s face relaxed during sleep, loosing that ever-wary look, while Dan’s faint constant look of concern faded. They weren’t angelic-Dan drooled and Walter snored-but they looked beautiful to her.

“Happy Valentine’s day, boys.” She murmured softly, careful not to wake them, and finally slipped into sleep herself.


End file.
